Unnamed Klingon military personnel (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Klingon military personnel who served during the 24th century. :List organized by location of appearance. Ajilon Prime Klingon soldiers These two Klingon soldiers entered the ward of the Federation field hospital on Ajilon Prime in 2373 where they killed the two Starfleet guards. They were later forced to withdraw their attack when Jake Sisko fired a phaser rifle in their general direction, causing the ceiling to cave in and seal off the entryway where they were firing from. ( ) File:Ajilon Prime Klingon 1.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Ajilon Prime Klingon 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Borg Collective Assimilated Klingon This Klingon was assimilated by the Borg. ( ) Klingon Drone, Engineering #1 This Klingon male was part of a contingent of Borg drones that traveled with the Borg Queen to the year 2063 from 2373. Following the destruction of their ship, the drones transported aboard the and began assimilating that ship in an attempt to prevent Earth's First Contact with the Vulcans. This drone was present in the Enterprise engine room and was killed when Lieutenant Commander Data punctured the ship's warp plasma coolant tanks. ( ) Klingon Drone, Engineering #2 Among two other unidentified humanoids, this Klingon drone was observed connected by wires to the ceiling of the Enterprise engine room in 2063. This drone was likely killed when the plasma coolant tanks were ruptured. ( ) Klingon Drone, Engineering #3 This Klingon drone, observed in engineering, reacted to the attempted escape of Lieutenant Commander Data, but was called off the Borg Queen. The drone was likely killed when the plasma coolant tanks were ruptured. ( ) Klingon Drone, Engineering #4 This Klingon drone was stationed in an alcove at the entrance of engineering and observed captain Picard as he entered to face the Borg Queen. ( ) }} Klingon drone, Enterprise hull This Klingon drone also boarded the Enterprise-E in 2063. The drone was dispatched to the exterior hull of the Enterprise where it and a small group of drones constructed an interplexing beacon ontop of the navigational deflector. At first ignoring an EVA team lead by Captain Jean-Luc Picard, the drone responded to a perceived threat when Lieutenant Hawk attempted to release the maglock securing the deflector and the beacon to the ship. This drone attacked and assimilated Hawk. ( ) .|Oddly, while the other drones were either killed or released into space, the fate of this drone was never depicted. In the non-canon Star Trek Customizable Card Game, this drone was identified as Fifteen of Seventeen, a "countermeasure drone" tasked with nullifying "resistance".}} Son of K'Vok The son of K'Vok was a Klingon warrior assimilated by the Borg during the latter half of the 24th century. In 2375, when the encountered a Borg vinculum, Seven of Nine began to experience the personalities of various assimilated individuals, including the son of K'Vok. Seven, under his personality, was responsible for eating the leg of Kelaran wildebeest Neelix had prepared for Ensign Ryson's birthday and initiated a Klingon mating ritual with B'Elanna Torres. ( ) Courting Klingons These two Klingons were seen courting in the first lesson of The Doctor for Seven of Nine in his course Love Amid the Stars: A Romantic Bestiary. The Doctor mentioned that the Klingon male initiate courtship by biting the female. ( ) Deep Space 9 Flag officers (2375) These high ranking Klingon flag officers of the Klingon Defense Forces attended a meeting on Deep Space 9 in 2375 along with General Chu'vok, Martok, Worf, and Chancellor Gowron. Gowron decided that Martok should attack Sarpedion V, headquarters for the Cardassian Twelfth Order. During the following discussion these Klingons witnessed the fight between Gowron and Worf and Worf's later decision that Martok should be the next Klingon chancellor. ( ) File:Klingon flag officer 1.jpg|''Played by Marlene Sosebee'' File:Klingon flag officer 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon flag officer 3.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon flag officer 4.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon flag officer 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Klingon flag officer 6.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Gowron's staff These Klingon officers came aboard Deep Space 9 in 2375 when Chancellor Gowron visited the station to honor General Martok with the Star of Kahless. They attended the ceremony in the wardroom. ( ) File:Gowrons officer 1 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Gowrons officer 2 2375.jpg|''Played by Scott Barry'' File:Gowrons officer 3 2375.jpg|''Played by Michael Bailous File:Gowrons officer 4 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Gowrons officer 5 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Gowrons officer 6 2375.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Gowrons officer 7 2375.jpg|''Played by Susie Stillwell'' Klingon warrior (2372) This Klingon warrior joined other Klingons for shore leave aboard Deep Space 9 in 2372 and visited the promenade. ( ) Klingon Warrior 1 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. They boarded Deep Space 9 during the confrontation between the Klingon Empire and the Federation over the invasion of Cardassia. He was beamed directly on OPs and knocked Chief Miles O'Brien out. Shortly before this he tried to get into the room with the Detapa Council but was shot by Garak. ( ) Klingon Warrior 2 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. He was among the Klingons who boarded the promenade on Deep Space 9 but was stopped by a few Bajoran deputies. Later he was beamed directly to OPs where he had a fight with Captain Benjamin Sisko. ( ) Klingon Warrior 3 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. He boarded among other Klingons the promenade of Deep Space 9 but was stopped by a few Bajoran deputies. Later he was directly beamed on OPs where he first had a fight with Lieutenant Commander Worf and later stabbed his d'k tahg into Major Kira Nerys' side. Then she knocked him out. ( ) Klingon Warrior 4 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force which boarded Deep Space 9 in 2372. He was directly beamed on OPs where he was shot by Major Kira Nerys. ( ) Klingon Warrior 5 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. He was directly beamed on Ops and shot by Captain Sisko. ( ) Klingon Warrior 6 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. Among other Klingons he boarded Deep Space 9 and was stunned by a Bajoran security deputy on the promenade. Later he was directly beamed on OPs and had a fight with Captain Benjamin Sisko. ( ) http://www.wixiban.com/images/ccg2e/2e/ST2E-EN01301.jpg}} Klingon Warrior 7 This Klingon warrior was part of the Klingon task force in 2372. Among other Klingons he boarded the promenade of Deep Space 9 but was stopped by a few Bajoran deputies. Later he stunned a Bajoran deputy and tried to attack Constable Odo but was shot by Doctor Julian Bashir. Later he was among the boarding group which tried to invade OPs and fought against Captain Benjamin Sisko. ( ) Klingon Bidder A female Klingon was present as a bidder during an auction at Quark's at the end of the year 2373. ( ) http://www.wixiban.com/images/ccg2e/2e/ST2E-EN01312.jpg}} Klingon Warrioress 1 This Klingon warrioress was part of the fleet, led by General Martok in 2372. She joined the Klingons who came aboard Deep Space 9 for shore leave and visited Quark's. ( ) Provoked officers Thiese two Klingon officers confronted Laas on the promenade after Laas had changed into fog. The first Klingon ordered Laas never to change forms in front of him. He said that Laas, whom he considered a founder, had the blood of Klingon warriors on his hands. When he drew his knife, Laas morphed a large knife in his hand. Odo restrained the Klingon officer, but his companion started to draw his knife, and Laas stabbed the companion, killing him. ( ) File:Provoked Klingon officer 1 2375.jpg|''Played by John Eric Bentley'' File:Provoked Klingon officer 2 2375.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' Krios Prime Vagh's guards These four Klingons served as guards for Governor Vagh of Krios Prime. The first two guarded the office of the governor when an away team of the including Ambassador Kell beamed into the place. The other two guards accompanied Vagh aboard the Enterprise-D. They first restrained Worf when he tried to stop Geordi La Forge from murdering the governor and later held Ambassador Kell restrained. ( ) File:Vaghs guard 1.jpg|''Played by Brand'' File:Vaghs guard 2.jpg|''Played by Robinson'' File:Vaghs guard 3.jpg|''Played by Chuck Borden'' File:Vaghs guard 4.jpg|''Played by B.J. Davis'' Maranga IV Klingon Assassin 1 (2370) This Klingon Assassin was hired by K'mtar to fake an attempt on Worf's life. K'mtar was really the future Alexander, who had traveled back in time. It was an attempt to turn the young Alexander into a warrior so he could save his father's life in the future.( ) Klingon Assassin 2 (2370) This Klingon Assassin was hired by K'mtar to fake an attempt on Worf's life. K'mtar was really the future Alexander, and wanted to influence his younger self into becoming a warrior so he could save his father from being killed in the future.( ) Qo'noS Kidnappers (2368) These two Klingon officers were loyal to the House of Duras. In 2368 during the Klingon Civil War they kidnapped Worf after they knocked him down in a Klingon nightclub on Qo'noS. They took him to the family home of the Duras sisters. ( ) on Paramount Stage 9.}} File:Klingon kidnapper 1 2368.jpg|''Played by Chuck Borden'' File:Klingon kidnapper 2 2368.jpg|''Played by Rex Pierson'' Klingon Assassin 1 (2367) This Klingon assassin was one of two ruthless Klingon warriors loyal to the House of Duras. When Worf traveled to Qo'noS to contest charges of treason against his father Mogh, Duras had them attack Worf's brother and cha'DIch, Kurn, and badly wounded him using a kut'luch. Duras later sent the assassins after Worf's new cha'DIch, Jean-Luc Picard, though this assassin was killed by Kahlest before he could kill Picard. ( ) Klingon Assassin 2 (2367) This Klingon assassin also served Duras and attacked Kurn and later Picard. Picard managed to fight him off and killed him before dealing with the first. ( ) Starship personnel lists IKS Bortas personnel * See: [[IKS Bortas (Vor'cha class) personnel|IKS Bortas personnel]] IKS Ch'Tang personnel * See: [[IKS Ch'Tang personnel|IKS Ch'Tang personnel]] IKS Drovana personnel * See: [[IKS Drovana personnel|IKS Drovana personnel]] Duras sisters' Bird-of-Prey personnel * See: Duras sisters' Bird-of-Prey personnel IKS Hegh'ta personnel * See: [[IKS Hegh'ta personnel|IKS Hegh'ta personnel]] K'Vada's Bird-of-Prey personnel * See: K'Vada's Bird-of-Prey personnel IKS Pagh personnel * See: [[IKS Pagh personnel|IKS Pagh personnel]] IKS T'Ong personnel * See: [[IKS T'Ong personnel|IKS T'Ong personnel]] IKS Rotarran personnel * See: [[IKS Rotarran personnel|IKS Rotarran personnel]] IKS Vorn personnel * See: [[IKS Vorn personnel|IKS Vorn personnel]] Terok Nor Alliance officers (2371) These Klinon officers were part of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in the mirror universe in 2371. They were stationed at . The first two guarded the Intendant to an airlock when Benjamin Sisko and Smiley were captured and brought aboard the station. The latter two guarded the quarters of Sisko who overwhelmed both and rescued . ( ) File:Klingon alliance officer 1 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon alliance officer 2 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Klingon alliance officer 3 2371.jpg|''Played by Tom Morga'' File:Klingon alliance officer 4 2371.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Regent's flagship officers *'See' Regent's flagship personnel Ty'Gokor Burly Klingon The burly Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. Benjamin Sisko knocked him down, apparently to get to the barrel of bloodwine, but it was really because the Klingon was bragging about killing several officers on a Federation starship, including the ship's Tellarite helmsman and the ship's captain Laporin, one of Sisko's classmates at the Academy. ( ) }} Drunken Klingon The drunken Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. He head-butted O'Brien, who was in disguise, in order to expose Gowron as a changling. ( ) Klingon Head Guard The Klingon head guard was assigned to Ty'Gokor in the 2373. He was vaporized by a Klingon disruptor fired by a Changeling posing as Martok. ( ) Klingon Ty'Gokor guards These Klingon guards served at Ty'Gokor in 2373, when the Order of the Bat'leth was playced there. The first guard was shot by the Changeling, who posed as Martok and the second one was stabbed by him. ( ) File:TyGokor guard 1.jpg|''Played by Ken Lesco'' File:TyGokor guard 2.jpg|''Played by Dennis Madalone'' Klingon Ty'Gokor warriors These Klingon warriors were among the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373 on Ty'Gokor. They consumed bloodwine and performed Klingon songs. ( ) File:TyGokor Klingon 1.jpg|''Played by Bill Blair'' File:TyGokor Klingon 2.jpg|''Played by James Lee Stanley'' Towering Klingon The towering Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. He saw Odo, who was in disguise as a Klingon, with an emitter that he was going to use to expose Gowron as a changling. When he asked what it was, Worf told him that it was a Vulcan toy. ( ) }} Wrestling Klingon The wrestling Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. He was seen wrestling another Klingon. ( ) Young Klingon The young Klingon was one of the Klingons selected to join the Order of the Bat'leth in 2373. In order to get a better view of Gowron, he stood on a statue where an emitter, which was going to be used to expose Gowron as a Changeling, was hidden. Odo in disguise as a Klingon asked him to move, when he refused, Odo grabbed him and threw him to the ground. ( ) Unnamed Klingon military personnel (24th century) Unnamed Klingon military personnel (24th century) Klingon military personnel (24th century) Category:Borg drones